


Dr. McCoy, I Want You To Know--

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [85]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "Let Me Rephrase That", Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Love Confessions, M/M, Trapped, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1of 4 of "Let Me Rephrase That"Spock and McCoy are trapped, and Spock wants to tell McCoy something.





	Dr. McCoy, I Want You To Know--

“Dr. McCoy, if we are not rescued soon, I want you to know--”

“Shut up with that kind of talk, Spock!”

“I want you to know that--”

“Damn Vulcan! Never had problems with hearing before!”

“I have always valued our friendship.”

“Likewise for me.”

“My life would not have been so rich without you in it.”

“Well, yeah. Me, too.”

“And I love you.”

“Fat lot of good that’s gonna do us now!”

“Do you love me back?”

“Hell, yes, I do!”

“I did not know for certain--”

“Darlin,’ we get outa this mess, and I’ll show you how much!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
